


Innuendo

by delta8



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Innuendo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-11
Updated: 2020-08-11
Packaged: 2021-03-06 08:22:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 629
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25846528
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/delta8/pseuds/delta8
Summary: YOO Merlin and Arthur's innuendoes are completely off the grid, there are so many. Here's a fic that shows some different reactions from the two towards the innuendoes.Anything you recognize is from BBC's Merlin.
Relationships: Merlin/Arthur Pendragon (Merlin)
Comments: 8
Kudos: 44





	Innuendo

As soon as Merlin  _ saw _ the knight, he felt something like desire start to pool in his gut. Really, though,  _ who _ could blame him? The man had shaggy blonde hair and sky blue eyes, his chainmail obviously covering muscle. He wasn’t scrawny like Merlin sometimes looked, and his smile was a little crooked. However, once Merlin noticed just  _ what _ he was doing, his lust went down a little. The prat was throwing knives at a poor serving boy, forcing him to run around carrying a great big target. Despite his brain telling him in a voice that sounded suspiciously like Will’s to  _ just leave, it isn’t worth getting punished over _ , Merlin walked forward when the boy dropped the target, putting his foot on it to stop the servant from picking it up again. 

“Hey,” he called out. “Come on, that’s enough.” When the knight noticed that Merlin was stopping his little game, his smile turned into a frown, his gorgeous eyes looking Merlin up and down, sizing him up.

“Wh _ at _ ?” he demanded. 

“You’ve had your fun, my friend,” Merlin continued, speaking the way he would to a bully in his village. The knight stalked towards him, armor clanking. 

“Do I know you?” he asked. Merlin extended his hand. 

“I’m Merlin,” he introduced himself. 

“So I don’t know you,” the knight fired back quickly, ignoring Merlin’s outstretched hand. 

“No,” Merlin answered uncertainly. 

“And yet you called me ‘friend’?” the knight replied mockingly. Merlin saw red - he sort of wanted to punch this guy, but definitely wanted to kiss him, too. 

“Mm, that was my mistake,” Merlin admitted. 

“Yes, I think it was,” the knight said, cocky. Merlin decided right then to put him in his place. 

“I’d never have a friend who could be such an ass,” he sneered, grinning at the laughs the comment gained him. He turned to walk away, before the knight’s sultry voice stopped him in his tracks. 

“Or I one who could be so stupid,” Merlin heard and grit his teeth, turning back around. “Tell me, Merlin,” the knight continued, walking closer still. “Do you know how to walk on your knees?” And damn, Merlin  _ tried _ to ignore the filthy undertone in the knight’s voice as well as the innuendo written out in bold, but how could he, really? 

“No,” he replied, voice a little choked. The knight hummed. 

“Would you like me to help you,” he asked, eyes glimmering dangerously. Merlin couldn’t help the smirk that spread across his face. 

“Maybe I would,” Merlin answered coyly. The knight looked taken aback at Merlin’s answer, but his face quickly settled back into a sneer. He looked behind him, at his knights, and then back at Merlin, eyes darkening slightly. Merlin’s desire came back full force, and he actually felt himself stir a little. Then, the knight was grinning again. 

“Beat me in a fight, and we’ll see,” the knight baited. “Come on, hit me. Come  _ on _ ,” he drawled. Merlin hesitated, and then tried to throw a punch. The knight caught his arm and twisted Merlin around until his back was pressed along the knight’s front. Merlin couldn’t help but to grind down between the knight’s legs, satisfied when he heard a hiss in return.    
“I could have you thrown in jail for that,” the knight said lowly.    
“Oh yeah, who do you think you are, the  _ king?”  _ Merlin spat. The knight chuckled, and Merlin almost moaned when he pressed forward just a little bit, his lips ghosting over Merlin’s ear. 

“No,” he replied, breath hitting the shell of Merlin’s ear. “I’m his son. Arthur.”

WIth that, the prince released him and Merlin felt himself pale.  _ Oh no, _ he had time to think before guards were grabbing him, Arthur smirking at him all the while. 

**Author's Note:**

> should i continue this and write on the other (many) innuendoes or nah??


End file.
